


Jim the falling starling

by Doomz



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Falling Star-ling AU, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomz/pseuds/Doomz
Summary: "It started like any other day at the studio everything was how it always was                                      how were we supposed to know just how wrong we were"                                                                                ― Elmo Sputterspark





	Jim the falling starling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they had "It started like any other day at the studio everything was how it always was how were we supposed to know just how wrong we were" ― Elmo Sputterspark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all spelling mistakes and spacing issues have been fixed by CannedTins this is my first ever fanfic i have never written anything before now multiple errors have been fixed thanks to CannedTins the chapter has been updated to be better

     

The Studio had just finished filming the last scene of this week's episode of Darkwing Duck, ending on  a cliffhanger.

Jim was excited for next week's episode _as he had never played the villain before_

 

He  was planning on eating dinner at the studio before going back home to his apartment, but much to his annoyance, a fellow actor whom he nicknamed “Sparky” happened to show up. 

 

Jim sighed.

 

"Jim, I'm glad you're still here! I needed to ask you a few things about my script for our next episode." Sparky asked.

 

Sparky always had so many questions, he was always trying to get Jim to change his and everyone else's scripts to not call him “Sparky”. 

 

He was so against calling him that in the show, that Jim added it to his character and by now  _"don't call me Sparky"_ was seen as his signature catchphrase which really annoyed the actor.  

                                                      

 "Look, Sparky, I don't have time for this right now. I  have more important things to do then listen to you ramble," Jim growled, quickly making  his exit as he headed back to his apartment .

 

He wondered when his next autograph signing would be; he could use some fans praising him right about now,

 

 His train of thought derailed as he heard the sound of someone calling for help .

 

The sound was coming from the alley. he passed by and looked down the alley to see what was going on, and that was when he saw a figure lying on the ground next to a wheelchair.

 

the figure had on a purple shirt. . . he recognised that shade of purple as Darkwing’s. This was a fan, _his_ fan, and they needed _his_ help. 

 

Jim went over to his fan and shouted, "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the Stairs that stop you in your tracks! I am Darkwing Duck!" 

 

He struck a pose, then shook his head and went to pick his fan up and put them back in their  wheelchair when he feels a pinch at his neck and burning pain in his gut, then the mysterious attacker  holding him.

 

The attacker put him in the wheelchair and put their taser away. 

 

Jim tried to get up and call for help,  but his mouth was held shut and he's too tired to fight back. His vision went black  and he fell unconscious


End file.
